


A Kiss for New Years

by DelightfulDanvers (RoseTylerandHerDoctor)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTylerandHerDoctor/pseuds/DelightfulDanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara thought she would be ringing in the New Year alone until Cat decided to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for New Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick New Years fic I wrote to ring in the New Year. I just discovered SuperCat as a ship, and it has grown on me quickly. Happy New Years everyone! I hope you have a great 2016!

Kara shivered slightly as she leaned against the railing in the blustery winter’s air on the roof of the CatCo building. It was New Year’s Eve, and nearing midnight. Another year was drawing to a close, and it looked like she would, yet again, be ringing in the new year alone.

This year had been a big year for her. A year ago, she had yet to embrace her powers. Now everyone knew her face, at least as Supergirl.

A slight smile curved at Kara’s lips. Supergirl. The name which had been gifted to her by her boss, Cat Grant, founder of the media empire known as CatCo.

It wasn’t too long ago that Ms. Grant had discovered her double identity. In spite of that, things honestly hadn’t changed too much around the office. Aside from the slightly heightened respect Kara saw in her boss’s eyes, and the fact that she no longer needed to cobble together an excuse when she had to again save the day as Supergirl, not much had changed. Kara in many ways, appreciated that fact. Ms. Grant was someone who Kara knew wouldn’t give her any special treatment for being a superhero, which was refreshing. 

“Kiera! There you are!” Cat’s voice echoed across the rooftop. 

Yup, not much had changed at all. 

Kara turned away from the railing to face her boss. “Yes Ms. Grant. Is there something you need?”

“What on Earth are you doing up here? It is freezing outside, and close to midnight. Doesn’t Supergirl have someone to ring in the New Year with? Perhaps Whit? He seems to be chasing at your heels.”

Kara shook her head, her cheeks flushing slightly, wondering offhandedly why Cat seemed so intent on pushing her off on someone with whom she could ring in the new year. “Winn is a friend. I am not interested in him in that way.” She paused before continuing, “I could ask you the same thing though. Didn’t you come with a date? He must be missing you.”

Cat airily waved a hand dismissing her quiry. “Oh him, he is just a friend. Let’s just say, he’s not my type.”

“Oh, who is your type?” Kara found herself flirting back before she could stop herself. Her cheeks flushed upon realizing her slip up. She knew the attentive reporter wouldn’t fail to notice the coy tone her subordinate had used.

Cat’s eyes narrowed slightly, her gaze still unwaveringly directed Kara’s way. She seemed to be considering a course of action.

“What I mean to say is,” Kara started to ramble.

“Kara, stop talking for a second,” Cat ordered her as she began to draw closer to where Kara remained near the rail.

The correct use of her name stopped Kara mid sentence. Her heart rate quickened with every step her boss drew nearer to her.

For a while now, she had been harboring a slight crush on her boss, which had only increased when Cat had vowed to keep Supergirl’s true identity to herself, in spite of the fact that outing Supergirl as Kara Danvers would have given CatCo headings for weeks to come.

Now, her boss was only about a foot away from her.

Suddenly, in the background, people began chanting, “10, 9, 8, 7, 6…”

Kara lifted her eyes to study Cat’s face.

“5..”

Cat’s eyes flicked to her mouth.

“4…”

Kara studied Cat’s lips. Could this actually be about to happen?

“3…”

Cat’s hands rose to gently cradle the back of Kara’s head and back. Yup, definitely seemed to be happening.

“2…”

Kara automatically wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist.

“1…”

Cat began drawing their faces closer. As Cat’s face neared hers, cheers of “Happy New Year!” arose in the background.

When she felt Cat’s lips finally touch her own, the background fireworks and cheering faded into nonexistence. Kara’s focus centered up the feeling of Cat’s body pressed against hers, Cat’s lips moving against her own. Kara melted into the kiss. Their lips gently moved together for a few seconds before breaking apart.

Kara opened her eyes, still wrapped in Cat Grant’s embrace. All she could think was that she wanted to do that again. She glanced down at Cat’s lips before leaning down to recapture them. The kiss remained slow and relatively chaste until she felt Cat’s tongue swipe across her lips and she opened to allow her access. Kara’s arms drew Cat’s tiny body even closer to her as they kissed. Kara’s heart raced as Cat explored Kara’s mouth. Kara had dated a few guys in college, but nothing compared to being kissed by the one Cat Grant.

When they finally drew apart this second time, her heart was racing, and she could, thanks to her super senses, hear Cat’s heart doing the same in her own chest. Kara rested her forehead against Cat’s as they recovered their breath. Eventually they drew apart as they realized that they needed to talk about what had just occurred. 

“Ms. Grant, that was…” Kara started.

“Kara, please. I think we are a little beyond the Ms. Grant stage right now.”

Kara smiled, “Cat, then. That was...amazing, but what are we doing?”

“Well Kiera, I believe that was called kissing,” Cat responded, a joking lilt in her voice and a smile crossing her face, letting Kara know she was being teased

“Cat…”

“Well, I wanted to kiss you, and you certainly seemed interested enough in kissing me. Let’s leave it like that for now, shall we?”

Kara considered this for a second and then agreed. There would be time for talking later, after all. Right now, she really wanted to kiss the beautiful woman in front of her again. She proceeded to draw Cat close to her, and do just that.


End file.
